With Every Bad Thing There's a Good Thing
by IStandforthepowerofglee
Summary: Just a short Finchel one shot that i came up with when i was bored. Finchel married, prom, motherly love.: Read and Review?


**AN-Hey! this is just a one shot i came up with i know it's short. and i know i have my other story i haven't worked on forever but my sister/editor has been too busy to read it/edit it. it will get finished though. not sure when but it will hahaa. **

**disclaimer- i do not own glee. sadly. if i did Finchel would be married by now. Pezberry would be best friends. Jesse would have been eaten by an alligator but yea i don't own it.**

* * *

Rachel stood there looking in the mirror smiling slightly. Her brunette locks combed to one side in loose curls, bangs in place. Long red silk dress that hugged her curves perfectly, gold heels, gold Finn necklace and of course both her wedding and engagement ring placed on the fourth finger on the left hand. Applying light foundation and blusher, with a hint of eye shadow Rachel was ready for senior prom. She was super excited, even more so than last year… this year she had Finn, her husband.

Husband she would never get tired of or saying that. Who would have thought this time last year, Rachel Berry would be married? Not her anyway. She had just received the news that she did not make it into NYADA and was surprisingly optimistic about it, she applied for NYU and got in, and so she's going there. When Finn heard that his wife didn't get into NYADA and applied for NYU he infact applied for there as well and got in. He's majoring in music while Rachel is of course doing musical theatre.

Rachel and Shelby have developed a nice bond over the past few months and Shelby even attended the wedding just a few weeks prior and gave Rachel away. As Rachel's dads died a few months ago in a car accident, Rachel at this moved into Finn's house as they were getting married anyway… they were looking into getting their own house but thought best not as they would be going to New York soon.

Shelby did offer for Rachel to live with her but Finn of course said no to that. What 18 year old boy would willingly let their wife go live with her mom when she's living with him? Not like they do anything they shouldn't in the bedroom when his mom and Burt are about, Rachel is very strict about that… something about Carol and Burt being kind enough to give her a place to stay and even allowing her to share bed room, well bed with him, so she wasn't going to abuse that trust by going any further than making out when they were home. Although Shelby wasn't helping anything you would think a man would be able to have sex with his wife without her mother interrupting. It's like she's got some sensor of when he is getting to third base, that's when she phones to ask how Rachel is. Like seriously who does that?

Rachel is at Shelby's house getting ready for prom. Well she is ready just waiting for Finn to come and get her. After applying some lip gloss she heard the door bell and her mom answer it. Fixing her hair in the mirror she saw her husband's reflection through the glass. She caught his eyes of course before that he was looking at her ass in the dress but hey, he's a teenage boy. After a simple smile and a roll of her eyes she turned round and walked over to Finn and placed a kiss to his lips, pulling her closer Finn deepened the kiss which in return Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. A clearing of a throat brought the husband and wife out of there intimate trance.

After many pictures were taking by Shelby she let them leave. Finn of course drove and all the way there kept on telling her how beautiful she looked, in return she told him how handsome he looked… which wasn't a lie. He had on a back suit with a red tie to match Rachel's red dress. His hair was spiked up. She would say this is the best he has ever looked but that of course would be when they got married.

Rachel couldn't wait for the rest of their lives together. She was soo grateful for everything. Her father's dying felt like the end of the world. But with every bad thing there comes many good things. They were right there with her everything she did and they would always be there with her.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome?;) **

**Thank's for reading!**


End file.
